Succubus
by Mageia
Summary: Now that you've seen Alyssa in action, it's Miranda's turn. Also, Speedy and Aqualad come to Jump City. Rated just in case. Sequel to Lupa Gonzales.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, this is the sequel, I hope I get more reviews this time.**

We were attacking the army of devils and only managed to hold them off. I was knocked out. When I looked up, I saw him, he was surrounded by a charge of black lightning. He was writhing in pain. His eyes were fixed on mine, full of pain and love. My face became wet with tears.

"_David!" I screamed._

"_I love you, Miranda," he said hoarsely. He let out a scream and his body went limp. His body fell to the ground and revealed her. Tacilin. Her black eyes pierced my soul._

"_Bitch!" I yelled._

"_Don't hate _me_," said Tacilin,"that shot was meant for you. He just happened to get away. Wait, that means you killed him."_

"NO!" yelled Miranda as she quickly sat up. Her skin had orange spots, she had two ivory horns on her head, and two red wings came out of her back. _Oh crap!_ There was a knock on the door. Miranda quickly tucked her horns away, melted her wings into her back, and turned her skin back to normal.

"Come in," she said. Her little sister, Alyssa came in.

"Are you okay?" Alyssa asked. Miranda didn't answer.

"It's him again, is it?" Miranda nodded and told her sister to leave.

(Enter Teen Titans Theme Song Here)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

Robin was talking to Bumble Bee on the screen.

"Thank you for taking Aqualad and Speedy off my hands for a while," said Bumble Bee.

"No problem," said Robin, "things have been getting a bit hectic since Tacilin."

"Bumble Bee out." The screen went dark.

"Is she gone?" asked Starfire.

"Yes she is," said Robin. She grabbed him and pulled him into a kiss.

On a hill overlooking the boardwalk:

Beast Boy and Aqualad were sitting at a table outside. Some herbal tea was boiling on a hot plate.

"So," said Aqualad, "how's your new girlfriend?"

"As incredibly pretty and amazing as can be," responded BB, "how's your love life?"

Aqualad chuckled, "I don't have time for romance." The herbal tea started steaming.

"I'll get it," said Aqualad as he walked toward the hot plate. Then a girl on the dock caught his eye. She had long, dark-blonde hair and pale skin. But it was her eyes that caught his attention. Even though she was a good distance away, he could see that they were blue-green and they looked…painful.

"HELLO!" yelled BB as he was waving his cup around, "I have an empty cup that needs filling of herbal tea."

Aqualad walked towards the table and started pouring the tea into BB's cup (which was now settled on the table), but his eyes never left the girl.

"Okay, that's enough," said Beast Boy. The Atlantean didn't stop pouring and the tea leaked over the edge of the cup.

"Uh, Aqualad," said BB. Aqualad stared as the girl was walking towards the edge of the dock, her long hair moving with the wind…

"DUDE!" yelled BB.

"Huh?" said Aqualad and quickly turned, causing hot herbal tea to fall on Beast Boy's crotch.

"AH!" yelled BB, "DUDE, WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?!"

Aqualad quickly grabbed a magazine and hid his face in it. Unfortunately, Lupa Gonzales ran up the hill in wolf form.

"What's wrong?" asked LG.

"SOME IDIOT NAMED AQUALAD JUST SPILLED HERBAL TEA ON MY NUTS!" yelled BB.

Aqualad groaned, _did he have to say my name in front of all those girls on the boardwalk?_ Before he knew it, a large group of screaming teenage girls ran up the hill crowding him. All except the girl he saw earlier. She just looked at him. For a moment, all of the teenagers that were crowding him didn't exist anymore. Then BB and LG pulled him out of the crowd.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans 

Miranda looked at the crowd on the hill. _Pathetic_, she thought. She began to walk home, but instead, she decided to walk in the park.

Autumn had taken its toll on the trees. They were a beautiful red color as they fell from the trees.

"Miranda!" someone yelled from behind. Alyssa's curly brown hair bounced as she ran towards Miranda.

"What is it?" asked Miranda. Alyssa caught up to her.

"I set you up on a blind date with someone from my school," said Alyssa. Miranda remembered two weeks before school started when Alyssa got a last minute acceptation to a "private school" which also included students Miranda's age. Still, Miranda always had the impression that Alyssa wasn't telling her something.

"Not now," said Miranda.

"Look," said Alyssa, "I know that it has been months since David…you know…but you can't cut off from the world. Besides, Greg is a nice boy."

"Greg?"

"The guy who you're going out with tonight."

"No thank you," said Miranda. Then Alyssa pouted.

"No!"

"Pleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease."

"Alright, alright already!"

"You won't regret this!" yelled Alyssa as she ran away.

At Titan's Tower: 

Alyssa hyperventilated after she ran into the living room. All of the Titans were hanging out on the couch.

" Guess…what…Aqualad," said Alyssa between breaths.

"What?' responded the Atlantean.

"I set you up on a blind date with my sister, Miranda," said Alyssa.

"No, no, no," said Aqualad, "I don't have time for romance."

"Pleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease."

"No!"

"You better do as she says," said BB. Aqualad tried to ignore Alyssa and walked out of the room. But she kept following him.

"Pleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease."

"ALRIGHT ALREADY, GOD!"

"Yes!" yelled Alyssa, "Oh, just to let you know, your name is going to be Greg tonight."

That Night:

Miranda was waiting on the boardwalk. She was wearing a black long-sleeved shirt under her jean jacket, a navy blue skirt and tall, black boots. She didn't wear any makeup; she thought that makeup was for desperate people with no natural beauty of their own. But she did wear jewelry: silver earrings with lapis lazuli in them and a necklace of that same style. She let her dark blonde hair fall down to her shoulder blades.

A boy about her age came near her. As she turned to face him, she saw that he was gazing at her.

"Are you Greg?" asked Miranda.

"Huh? Oh, yes, I am," responded the boy. He was wearing a pair of jeans, a blue sweatshirt, and a pair of sunglasses. He had long, black hair, which he wore in a ponytail.

"Shall we?" asked Greg.

"Sure," responded Miranda.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

They got a table with an ocean view, as Aqualad requested. But Miranda was more interested in the candle flame, which she was twirling her fingers around, and sometimes in. When she saw him looking at her, she retracted her hand.

"Sorry," said Miranda. Aqualad noticed that she still had that painful look in her eyes.

"Do you like the ocean?" asked Aqualad.

"Yes," said Miranda, "very much, but I guess fire is more my element."

"I noticed."

After dinner, Aqualad walked her home.

"Thanks, Greg," said Miranda, "I had a great time."

"No problem said Aqualad. When she was in the house, he removed his ponytail, sunglasses and his clothes to bare his black and blue unitard. He walked back to the dock, with his stuff with him, and jumped into the ocean.


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so happy with the reviews that I'm getting. Not only for Succubus, but also for its prequel, Lupa Gonzales (thanks for the support, myrmidryad).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

Miranda took a walk the next morning. She passed by many buildings and skyscrapers until she reached the park…again. She found a tree by the river where she and David used to play with when they were ten. Tears formed in her eyes and ran down her cheek.

Miranda left the tree and walked down the river, her thoughts went to her date last night. An image of Greg came to her mind; she really wanted to know what were behind those sunglasses. He told her that he had an eye infection, but it gave her the same feeling that Alyssa's last minute acceptation did.

When she found a boulder, she sat on it, but quickly jumped away. Miranda touched the boulder with her hand. It contained magic. Evil magic.

_Devil magic._

An image of Tacilin appeared on the stone. Miranda quickly turned into her demon form and conjured fire into her hand.

"Come on," said the green woman, "you know I can't hurt you from here."

"Too late," said Miranda.

Tacilin laughed.

"HOW DARE YOU MOCK ME!" yelled Miranda.

"Now, now," said the devil woman, "why should I take the blame when that shot was meant for you, but your boyfriend will do just as well."

"What do you want?"

"Well, you know that only demons can go to the Underworld and Upperworld at will…"

"Go to hell."

"Let me finish!" yelled Tacilin, "and you also know that only devils can go to a special part in the Underworld where the dead go."

The flame that was in Miranda's hand had died down.

"Yes," said Tacilin, "we can bring, what's his name, David back."

Miranda said nothing. _But how do I know that she will keep her word? Why should I help David's killer? Not only David, but also many of my demon friends on the battlefield!_ Miranda became infuriated and conjured a light blue energy ball and threw it at the boulder. Tacilin shrieked in pain.

"My offer is still available," said Tacilin coldly and black tendrils came out of her hand and attacked Miranda. Miranda was lifted into the air.

"Until next we meet," said the green woman and the image disappeared.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Although Aqualad preferred the ocean, he still found fresh water enjoyable. The river in Jump City Park was wide and deep enough for him to swim in. He stopped. A winged creature was hoisted in the air and was struggling against black tendrils. Aqualad used his power to control water to get him to the creature's level and brought her down.

The creature's wings and horns were tucking into her scalp and back and her skin became more humanlike as she went limp. Aqualad almost dropped her in shock.

"Miranda? Oh my God!" Aqualad put her down to check her pulse. She was still alive. He picked her up and carried her to Titan's Tower.

At Titan's Tower:

"OMG! OMG! OMFG!" Alyssa was frantic, "HOW DID THAT HAPPEN?"

"I don't know," responded Aqualad, "I just found her struggling in a mass of black tendrils."

Raven looked in her book, "Devil magic."

"But why would a devil attack Alyssa's sister?" asked Robin.

"Well, duh," said Beast Boy, "the devils mad at Alyssa for throwing Taci, what's her name, into the underworld thingy, causing the demons to lose the battle, and are now seeking revenge."

"But they don't now who I am," said Alyssa.

"What do demons look like?" asked Aqualad. Everyone looked at him quizzically.

"I know it sound ridiculous, but it's important," said the Atlantean.

"They have white horns, red wings, and orange-spotted skin," said Cyborg, "why?"

"I think Miranda is a demon."


	5. Chapter 5

About last chapter: When BB says "causing the demons to lose the war," I actually meant for him to say "devils" instead of "demons." But, for comedy's sake, let's just say that was trying to be a smart ass and started babbling.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans 

Miranda woke up in a room that resembled a hospital. She jumped out of the bed and ran down the corridor. She made her way into what looked like an aquarium. She heard footsteps coming her way. Miranda's first instinct told her to morph into a demon. A teenage boy with long, black hair, dark eyes, and a unitard entered the room. He was taken aback by the demoness in his room.

"Miranda, it's me," said the boy and collected his hair in one hand so it resembled a ponytail.

"Greg?" responded Miranda and powered down. "Greg" nodded.

He opened his mouth to speak.

"Aqualad!" yelled someone from outside. A tall, red-haired girl with orange skin flew into the room and faced the boy.

"The injured demon is no longer present in the infirmary!" said the girl.

"I know, Starfire," said Aqualad and turned her around.

"FRIEND!" yelled Starfire and gave Miranda a bone-crushing hug.

After Starfire finally let go, Miranda said, "So, um, Aqualad, you were going to say something?"

"Um," began Aqualad then he looked at Starfire, who was still in the room, "Starfire, could you…"

"I would be delighted to show our new friend the tower!" yelled the Tamaranean and grabbed Miranda by the arm.

"No, that's not what I…" said Aqualad, but Starfire had already dragged Miranda into the hallway.

"And this is another room of bath," said Starfire before dragging Miranda to the living room.

"And this is the room of living," said Starfire, "this is where we do the planning and the watching of the television. In the corner is Speedy"

Miranda saw a red-haired boy making out with a mirror in his hand.

"He suffers the narcissism," whispered Starfire.

"I heard that," said Speedy.

"And on the couch," said Starfire, "is…"

"Alyssa?" said Miranda as she saw her curly-haired sister sitting on the couch next to a green boy.

"Hi, Miranda," responded Alyssa, "why didn't you tell me that you were a demon?"

"The same reason that you didn't tell me that you were Lupa Gonzales."

"How did you know?"

"Only you can come up with such a name."

"Good point."

"Who's the elf?" asked Miranda. The green boy immediately jumped up from the couch.

"Who're you calling 'elf'?" he demanded.

"That's my boyfriend, Beast Boy," said Alyssa and kissed BB, "oh, I'm sorry."

"No big deal," said Miranda.

"You are a very bad liar," said Alyssa.

"ROBIN!" yelled Starfire and flew over to a spiky-haired boy in a bright-colored outfit. They kissed.

"Miranda…" began Alyssa. But Miranda had already gone outside.

Aqualad walked outside of the tower. He saw Miranda sitting on the rocks.

"Hi," greeted Aqualad.

"Hi," responded Miranda. Aqualad could still see the pain in her eyes.

"Can I sit here?" asked the Atlantean.

"Do what you want."

"Why are you so cold to everyone?"

"Look," said Miranda, "I've been through a tough time and I just need to be alone."

"I just wanted to tell you that if you need to talk to someone, I'm still the 'Greg' that you met on the boardwalk."

Miranda gave the slightest smile, "thanks."

"So, um, do you want to come inside?"

"Sure."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or the Simpsons.**

Aqualad led Miranda in the tower. Starfire flew up to them.

"FRIEND!" yelled Starfire, "I apologize if I have done anything to offend or disturb you."

"It's all right," said Miranda.

"I am delighted to hear that you are all right," said Starfire and grabbed Miranda and Aqualad and dragged them in the direction of the living room.

"Robin has requested a meeting in the room of living!"

When they reached the living room, all of the titans were sitting on the couch. On the right sat a purple-haired girl in a dark blue leotard and a purple cloak. A man with blue and silver metal all over him sat next to her. To his left was a skinny girl with long, light blonde hair. Speedy sat next to her, still making out with the mirror. The rest she knew.

Starfire threw Aqualad on the far left, and then threw Miranda. Miranda landed on Aqualad's lap. Their cheeks turned a bright scarlet. Miranda slid off his lap towards the left side and fell off the couch.

"Are you alright?" asked Aqualad. Miranda looked up at him and nodded and got up. She saw that the couch was full.

Seeing this, Aqualad offered her his seat.

"I couldn't," said Miranda.

"She probably wants to sit on your lap again," mocked Cyborg. Raven elbowed him.

In the end, Miranda accepted Aqualad's offer.

"Without further delay," said Robin after everyone introduced themselves, "Miranda, what are you powers?"

Miranda stood up, giving Aqualad his seat back, and turned into a demon.

"We know that," said Robin, "anything else?"

Miranda's forearm became enflamed. The titans looked in awe as the fire flew around her before turning into blue electrical energy. The electricity went into her hand and turned into acid before disappearing. Then Miranda looked at a spot on Speedy's arm. It turned red.

"OW!" yelled the archer and dropped his mirror, "What the hell is that!"

"Sunburn," said Miranda. All of the titans stared in awe, except her sister, Alyssa.

"I still think that wolves that shoot lasers are cooler," said Alyssa. She took great pride in her ability to bind another's powers and move objects when she was in her wolf form.

"I can control anything that burns: fire, electricity, acid, UV and infrared radiation, etc. Plus, I can fly," said Miranda shaking her velvet red wings.

An alarm went off.

"Titans trouble!" yelled Robin. Everyone took their means of transportation and sped downtown. A giant, dark maroon, goo-like creature was sucking the radiation from the nuclear power plant, which was making it bigger.

"That's Plasmus," said Alyssa to her sister and turned into a white wolf (now she's Lupa Gonzales).

Robin threw disks at Plasmus, but they went right through him. The same thing happened when Terra tried to throw rocks, when Starfire tried to throw bolts at him and once again when Speedy used his arrows. Aqualad attacked Plasmus with water, but it had little affect on the monster that was already pretty much liquid. When Cyborg used his sonic cannon, he managed to create a big hole in Plasmus, which Plasmus fixed easily. Beast Boy turned into a triceratops and charged at Plasmus only to be trapped in the monster's belly.

"They have Beast Boy!" yelled Terra. Lupa Gonzales tried to bind Plasmus, but he was too big from all the toxic radiation from the power plant.

Miranda suddenly remembered, _Toxic radiation can burn!_ She lifted her arms and the toxic radiation left Plasmus's body, making him smaller. Lupa Gonzales shot a laser from her mouth to Plasmus's belly and removed her boyfriend from his trap. She then shot another laser from her eyes and bound Plasmus so Miranda could drain him of all of the radiation. It wasn't long before Plasmus turned into a sleeping man.

Mr. Burns and Mr. Smithers walked out of the power plant.

"How dare you hooligans destroy my magnificent power plant!" yelled Mr. Burns.

"Well said, Mr. Burns," said Smithers.

"Easy, sir," said Robin, " we were just trying to help."

"Do you know how much this is going to cost!" yelled Mr. Burns.

"It was Plasmus, you stupid ass!" yelled Lupa Gonzales (yes, she can talk in her wolf form).

"Don't use that tone with me, missy!"

"I'll handle this," said Miranda. To Mr. Burns, she said, "Or what, you'll run us over with your hearse?"

"What?" yelled Mr. Burns, his face turning beet red.

"I'm sorry," continued Miranda, "was that piece of technology to new to you? But I can't find any other means of transportation more lame than that."

"How dare you, you…"

"Did I tell you that we're on live TV?" said Miranda.

If Mr. Burns's head were any hotter, he would explode, "Release the hounds!"

The titans used their means of transportation to "run" from the hounds.


	7. Chapter 7

A few months later…

Miranda walked to Titan's Tower after school. She took off her hat and coat. She was wearing a teal sweater and dark blue jeans. She walked into an empty living room with a note on the couch.

_We are at the mall right now doing our Christmas shopping. It might take hours because little kids are more than likely going to bombard us with autograph books. If a problem comes up, call us on our communicator and there are chocolate-covered raisins in the fridge._

The next part was written in a variety of handwritings:

_And don't even think about drinking the soy eggnog._

_Or the Christmas beef, turkey, or ribs. Or the bacon._

_Neither will I permit you to consume the Glarkfakar._

_Or the gingerbread men in the chocolate-covered gingerbread house with sugar and whipped-cream snow, twizzlers doorway, and the M&M roofing. Or the green icing lawn with brownie soil and the Jell-O flowers and the blue gelatin pool. Or the candy-cane fence, trees, deck, and patio furniture. Or the candy corn chipmunks, or the mint and caramel X-box in the chocolate-chip play room with the Reces Cups chairs and peanut curtains. Or the maple syrup cement._

"Typical Alyssa," said Miranda as she read the last part. Then the doors opened. Aqualad entered the living room.

"Miranda, hi," said Aqualad.

"Hi," responded Miranda.

"So, um, where is everybody?" asked AL.

"Shopping," responded Miranda, "why?"

"I, uh, kind of need help with Trident," said AL, blushing.

"Do you want me to call the others?"

"It's okay, Aquaman can help me," said AL.

"I'll come," said Miranda.

"But fire…"

"Is useless underwater? I have other powers that will work. Besides, I know how to use half of Cyborg's technology."

Aqualad didn't want to argue with her, for fear that she would think that he was calling her weak, so he agreed to let her join him.

"So, what's the mission?" asked Miranda on the communicator.

"Trident is holding Atlantean children hostage so he can blackmail Orin into surrendering the crown," explained AL, "here we are."

Miranda changed into a shirt that covered everything except her shoulder blades, turned into her demon form, and jumped into a one-person submarine vessel and started the engines. The vessel was carried into the ocean and submerged.

When Miranda looked up, she could see AL swimming over the submarine. She noticed his elegant form and how his long, black hair flowed with his movement. He looked down. Miranda quickly turned her face down. Although Miranda had orange skin right now, there was a hint of pink on her cheeks.

They stopped at a crater in the bottom. There was a stone wall where a cage filled with children was pushed in like a drawer. A dark green man with a silver face and front torso stood in the center of the crater holding his weapon of choice, a brass trident.

"Is that Trident?" asked Miranda. AL nodded.

"Well, well, well," said Trident, "what do we have here?"

"Enough talk," said AL via telepathy and they began to fight. Miranda put her hand on the "windshield" of the vessel and a bolt of electricity came out of her palm and was directed towards Trident. Unfortunately, she only hit his hand, causing him to drop his weapon.

While Miranda was holding Trident off, Aqualad picked up the weapon and pointed it at the cage and it opened like a drawer. However, the electricity that Miranda was giving off short-circuited the vessel and the "windshield" cracked and water began filling the submarine. Trident took the opportunity to grab is weapon from AL while he was in shock and re-closed the "drawer", trapping half of the children. He pointed his weapon at the children who did not manage to escape.

"What will it be, Aqualad?" said Trident, "Them or her?"

AL was paralyzed. How could he make a decision like that? Then a blonde man wearing an orange and green unitard swam into the scene and tackled Trident.

"I'll take care of Trident," said Aquaman via telepathy, "you save the girl."

AL swam to the vessel and broke the "windshield" and used his power to make sure that the water would stay away from Miranda, thus creating an air bubble around her. She used her wings to fly to the surface with AL swimming beside her to make sure that the air bubble keeps its shape.

"I already told you that I was sorry!" said Miranda.

"You could have gotten killed down there!" retorted AL, "I will not have you end up like Tula!"

Tears formed in Miranda's eyes, "You think that you're the only one who lost a loved one? To see them die in front of your eyes while you sit there helpless?"

"Miranda," said AL, "I'm sorry."

"Stuff your pity!" yelled Miranda, "I don't need it!"

"It's not pity!" responded AL, "I loved Tula and she was taken away from me! Just be careful next time, okay?"

Miranda didn't answer. Then the door opened. Starfire and Cyborg entered with a Christmas tree and the rest followed with ornaments and presents.

Alyssa walked up to Miranda, "You had better not have touched my 'gingerbread' house."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

12:00 a.m. Christmas day:

Raven came back from sneaking in to Miranda and Alyssa's house to deliver their presents, for they could not join the Titans that night because, unlike everyone else, the sisters were living with their family. Everyone was sitting around the Christmas tree except Speedy, who was hitting on the mirror.

"So what did you get me for Christmas, my love?" said Speedy to his reflection. Everyone groaned.

"Now can we open the presents?" asked Beast Boy, literally giving Robin the puppy-eyes.

Robin sighed, "All right."

With that, everyone began ripping through the packages under the Christmas tree.

Beast Boy got a box full of Alyssa's dad's old video games that she was trying to get rid of and from Miranda he got a small jacket that was sealed in a plastic bag.

"Dude," said BB, "that will, like, never fit me."

Cyborg took the plastic bag and turned it right side up, "Guaranteed complete comfort and health for you dog."

"I knew that!" yelled BB as he snatched it from Cyborg.

**I don't have the time and I doubt that you have the attention span to go through _everyone's_ presents, so I am going straight to the present that Aqualad received from Miranda.**

AL opened a small, blue box and inside was what looked like small, glass baubles. When he looked closer at one of them, he saw scenes of the bodies of water. There was also a piece of paper at the bottom:

I bought these in the Underworld. Take one of them in your hand and imagine a body of water and squeeze it. It will break, but you will end up in that specific body of water.

AL took one of the baubles and looked out the window. The bauble broke and black energy similar to Raven's crept out of the bauble and engulfed him. By the time it left him, he was in the water just outside the tower.

"Are you okay?" shouted Robin from an open window.

"I'm fine!" yelled AL, "The bauble worked more easily than I thought!"

That Night 9:00 p.m.:

Every titan (including Jericho, Pantha, and all of the other titans in he episode "Titans Together") came to the Christmas Party that was held at titans tower in Jump City.

Alyssa ran into the Tower and raided the pantry.

"Who ate one of my candy corn chipmunks?" said Alyssa.

"I was hungry," moaned BB and turned into a cute kitten.

"You know what?" said Alyssa as she picked up her boyfriend, "I'm so going to eat the whole gingerbread house!" She threw BB on the ground.

"Oh yeah?" said BB after he turned back into a human. They both turned into wolves and began attacking the gingerbread house. After 45 minutes, the house was gone. All of the party guests had anime sweat drops.

"You…are…sick," said Raven.

BB turned back into a human.

"That's why it's called _wolfing_ down a meal," said BB, "hahahaha."

Everyone groaned (just like in the episode "Titans Together"). Lupa Gonzales stuck out her tongue and the mint and caramel X-box lay on it.

"Aw, man," groaned BB, "_I_ wanted that!"

LG swallowed it, causing BB to groan a second time.

"Glarfakar?" asked Starfire as she pulled out a blue gelatin-like substance with green and grey lumps and smelled like curdled milk and burned rubber. Everyone ran out of the kitchen.

"Booyah!" yelled Cyborg, "I finally got to install a disco ball!"

"Gamestation tres!" yelled Mas y Menos.

"Not so fast, Sparky," said Bumble Bee to Cyborg, "we agreed that you wouldn't leave me this time."

"Aw, man," groaned Cyborg and began to dance with Bumble Bee.

Aqualad, not liking the party as much as everyone else, walked out of the living room. He saw Miranda sitting in the corridor.

"What are you doing here?" asked AL.

"Raven's hogging the study," responded Miranda. AL took a seat next to Miranda. The song changed to a slow dance.

"Do you want to dance?" asked AL. Miranda looked up.

"Sure," she responded. They got up and walked into the living room. After the song was over they both decided to go on the roof.

The view was beautiful. There were stars in the sky and the moon's reflection on the water was magnificent.

Miranda felt AL's gaze on her. She turned her head to look at him. He was very close to her and he was leaning in for a kiss. Miranda pulled away.

"I'm sorry, I can't," said Miranda before she ran away, leaving AL on the roof.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

Miranda ran through the hallways and locked herself in the bathroom. When she looked in the mirror for a minute or so, she saw the last battle in the underworld. She gasped as the scene shifted to her. She had seen that image too many times in her dreams. A boy around her age was trapped in a mass of black energy. But, unlike the other dreams, the boy's black hair was long and he was wearing a black and blue unitard.

"NO!" yelled Miranda and she pounded her fists against the mirror and shattered it. She fell to her knees in tears. Tacilin's face appeared in one of the mirror shards.

"You are destined to be lonely," said the devil woman, "always have and always will be. Otherwise…" the scene reappeared in the shard.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" yelled Miranda and stomped on the shard, causing a small pool of red to form where her foot was.

Miranda turned into a demon and spread out her arms and a black hole in the ground opened up to take her away from this place.

Raven flew through the hallway at lightning speed and tearing down the door with her magic.

"EVERYONE COME QUICK!" yelled Raven in her communicator, "I FELT MAGIC BEING PRACTICED HERE!"

"Just as I thought," said Raven.

"What happened?" said AL as he ran into the room, "OMG!"

"She opened a portal," said Raven, "It will just take me a second to trace her destination."

AL stood there paralyzed, if anything had happened to Miranda, he would never forgive himself.

"Got her," said Rae, "OMG!"

"What is it?!" yelled AL.

"She's in the Underworld."

Five minutes later:

Robin, Terra, Starfire, and Speedy ran in as fast as they could.

"Where are Cyborg, Beast Boy and Lupa Gonzales?" asked Raven.

"At the infirmary," said Robin, "Cyborg had to stay to get BB's and LG's stomachs pumped. What happened?"

"Miranda is in the Underworld," said AL.

"It will take me at least forty five minutes to…" began Raven.

"FORTY FIVE MINUTES?!" yelled AL, "The last time I saw her was less than forty five minutes ago!"

"Yes," said Raven, "but Miranda is a full demon. I am only quarter devil and quarter demon. Besides, the Underworld offers better demon training than Azerath."

"How is Miranda a full demon?" asked Speedy.

"Sometimes humans go through a nomination process in which…"

"SHUT UP AND GET US DOWN THERE!" yelled AL.

Raven grunted and sat down on the floor, chanting "Azerath Metrion Zinthos"

AL walked halfway out the door and stopped.

"Raven," began AL.

Raven groaned, "what?"

"Is there any water in the Underworld?"

Raven rolled her eyes.

"I know it sound ridiculous, but…"

"No," said Robin, "it isn't. You need to be able to use your powers, Aqualad."

"The Underworld is a barren wasteland," began Raven, "the only source of actual water is the River Styx."

"Did you get that, AL?" asked Robin, but AL was already out of the room.

"I guess he did," said Terra.

AL ran to his room and took out a box of small baubles. He picked one up and held it tightly.

"River Styx," said AL. The bauble broke and AL was surrounded by black energy and disappeared.

AL ended up in a river of clear water, a contrast to the black, sulfurous atmosphere. When he got out of the water, he suffocated on the sulfur and jumped back in the water.

'Okay,' thought AL, 'bad idea.'

He used his power to create a small bubble of water around his head so he could breathe and took more water from the River Styx in case he had to fight. From a distance, he could see black energy and fire, electricity & acid fighting each other.

'Miranda,' thought AL. He turned the water that he borrowed into a wave for him to ride on as he was headed for the battle. When he got there, he saw Miranda in her demon form battling a green woman with ebony-black horns, electric white hair and the woman's eyes were all black. The green woman looked at AL and smiled.

"Have you really come here to avenge David?" asked the green woman in a bitter voice, "Or are you really here to ensure the safety of you precious fish boy?"

"SHUT UP BITCH!" yelled Miranda and screamed as she bombarded her opponent with fireballs before creating a white ball in the air that was sending a continuous flow of electricity at Tacilin, screaming in pain as she did so. AL sent a giant tidal wave at the devil woman and hurried to Miranda's side. He dropped the water bubble from his head.

"Miranda, we have to get out of here," said AL and quickly put his water bubble back in place.

"NO!" yelled Miranda and the energy of the continuous bolt increased. Blood dripped from her mouth from biting her tongue. AL dropped the water bubble again.

"Miranda, it's hurting you!"

Miranda said nothing, only strengthened her attack, writhing in pain as she did so.

"MIRANDA, STOP!" yelled AL to no avail. He approached Miranda and took her hand.

"Aqualad, get out of here!" yelled Miranda before she felt his lips pressed against hers. The electricity immediately stopped.

AL felt the hot, stick liquid on his lips. He didn't care. He wasn't even aware that he was suffocating until…

AL let go, coughing wildly. He reached for his water, but he had let it all fall into the ground during the kiss. Even the water that he used to attack Tacilin was gone.

"AQUALAD!" AL heard before he slipped into unconsciousness.

Miranda kept calling AL as Tacilin uttered a cackle.

"So this is what it comes to," said Tacilin, "either use the last of your magic to kill me, and your boyfriend since you won't be able to get to the River Styx in time, or you let us all out."

"Azerath Metrion Zinthos," came a voice from above.

"Talk about a Deux ex Machina," said Miranda as Raven descended from the ash-filled sky, leaving a black portal in the sky.

"Yeah," said Raven, "thank God for the Greeks. Now let's get out of here."

Blink Tacilin vanished.

"Oh, no you don't," said Miranda and sent a giant bolt of energy towards the portal just as Tacilin blinked into it, resulting in Tacilin's death.

"Let's go," said Raven as she helped Miranda fly AL to the portal and into the Upperworld.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

AL woke up in a glass case that was open at the top and was filled with water. He saw Miranda standing over it in human form.

"What happened?" asked AL.

"Raven came to help," explained Miranda, "the others couldn't go because the atmosphere in the Underworld is unbreathable to anyone who does not have any demon or devil blood."

AL groaned, "Will I ever hear the end of it?"

Miranda thought about it, "I don't know."

Raven wandered the halls until she got to the infirmary. When she went inside to check on AL, she found AL and Miranda kissing. Miranda looked up.

"Hey, Raven," said Miranda, "can you take my coat downstairs?"

"Uh, sure," said Raven as she caught a pale-blue jacket.

Raven then walked to the storage room to check the supplies on her way downstairs. Beast Boy and Alyssa were making out.

"We ran out of dinosaur band-aids!" yelled Alyssa as she tossed an empty band-aid box at Raven.

"Okay," said Raven after she caught it as she quickly left the room.

**WARNING: THE FOLLOWING CONTENT IS NOT G-RATED!!!! (Ha! I warned you, so you now can't sue me!)**

Raven heard noises coming from a room on her right. When she got in there, she found Speedy in bed.

"Could you get this fixed while I touch myself?" said Speedy as he threw her a cardboard version of himself; there was a big hole where his nuts should be.

"I did not need to know that," said Raven as she left quickly.

Raven finally got to the living room, eager to put down her burden. Then a pair of boxers came flying from behind the couch and decapitated cardboard Speedy's head.

"Oh, Robin," said a voice that sounded like Starfire and a bra flew from behind the couch and hit Raven in the face. Raven ran out of the room lightning fast.

When she ran into the garage, she found Bumble Bee and Cyborg making out.

"Hey, Rave…"

Raven slammed the door with her magic.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Miranda and AL walked downstairs holding hands. Everyone was sitting on the couch.

"So," said Robin, "will you finally join the Teen Titans, Miranda?"

Miranda smiled.

"Call me Succubus,"

**THE END**


End file.
